


Confessions

by Bonuscat



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Phic phight 2020, Team Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonuscat/pseuds/Bonuscat
Summary: Prompt by PiperMasters for Phic Phight 2020: Vlad practices confessing his love for Maddie with his cat; written for Team Human
Relationships: One-sided Maddie Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Phic Phight 2020





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PiperMasters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperMasters/gifts).



"Maddie?" Vlad said, twisting his hands. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you, for quite some time." Her eyes, sparkling and intent, met his. "When we met in college, I was taken by your drive for the supernatural, how you persevered, though you were mocked for your passion. You never failed to surprise me with your intellect and your perception in everything you did and do. No matter how dire a situation, you never fail to pull an ace from your sleeve and win life's game of cards."

Maddie regarded him curiously, quietly encouraging him to continue.

Vlad looked her straight in the eyes. "What I'm trying to say is, well-- oh, who am I kidding, Maddie?" He stroked the cat's head, wishing he were caressing a certain hand. "This isn't working. I don't know _why_ I'm having so much trouble. It's just a few words, isn't it?" The feline meowed, settling in the halfa's lap. "But just saying 'I love you' won't suffice! There's no originality in that. I might as well send her a-- a cheap card. I need to show her my love, but how?"

Maddie jumped delicately from Vlad's lap and padded to her food dish. "Dinner? Yes, that would work, but it has to be special. Perhaps I could treat her at one of my estates. Yes! A romantic evening at my new mansion in the Rockies of bird-watching from the comfort of the balconies, followed by a candlelight dinner." A pointed mew. "Oh, my apologies, dear." Vlad fed his cat.


End file.
